Scarlet Trilogy-Scarlet Battalion
by champblaze
Summary: Third in the Scarlet Trilogy..The Blood War has Begun and The Scarlet Reaper will Run Wild
A/N...WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL TO SCARLET REAPER..SIMPLY CALLED SCARLET BATTALION

DISCLAIMER..I DONT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING

Mitsuomi's inner monologue

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 **Hollow/ Inner hollow or Telepathy**

 _ **hollow mask or ethereal projection**_

[ **A/N..Edited 5/22/18.. I decided to make a change to this story and Change a few things.. The first and most major is I'm leaving Soifon human.. I realized it would ruin Mitsuomi and Yoruichi's thing and her possibly getting turned later.. Any that was most change I will make.. Sorry for the change and I hope you like the change..** ]

* * *

 **SCARLET BATTALION**

* * *

Mitsuomi knelt before his master as the aged captain stood on the balcony of Squad One, "Let me go kill them Master.. Let me avenge what happened to Chojiro.. I can do this for you Master.. I am your monster.. Set your monster Free" he states, his steel-blue orbs glowing. Yamamoto turned with a harsh glare and made the vampire lower his head, "Have you forgotten that you are a Captain of the Gotei13 and subject to its rules" he sharply said. Mitsuomi rose to his feet and pulled up his hood, "hen what are my orders.. Head Captain" he states. Yamamoto returns his gaze to the sky, "Prepare for War" he simply said and mitsuomi bowed, before excusing himself. Mitsuomi left Squad One and headed for his own with a scowl under his hood, "What troubles you Master for you to block my inquiries...is it because an old enemy has returned or you believe you should have kept me as your shadow" he thought. Mitsuomi headed through the courtyard as his squad did their daily things as he entered his office. Mitsuomi plopped in his chair with a frustrated huff, " _ **You could disobey him and go to Hueco Mundo to fight them**_ " an ethereal voice relays. A coy smile forms on mitsuomi's lips as a blond raven landed on his desk, "You're up early" he muses. The raven morphs into tia and the blond vampire unzipped her coat, "I'm not lazy like you" she jokes, straddling him. Mitsuomi tilts his head back with a sigh, "Are the enemy strong" she asks, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Dunno but one managed to kill Lt Sasakibe and pissed off Master but he vehemently refuses to let me go" mitsuomi said. Tia softly started kissing his neck, her fingers tracing his chainmail shirt as the older vampie erected his barrier.

"You do know someone could come in at any moment" mitsuomi coos but tia ignores him reaching where his jaw met his neck, "I do and it sorta turns me on" tia coos and moves his head to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Mitsuomi reached to grasp her supple behind and his other hand traced the small of her back, then moved his legs apart on the desk. Tia pulls away with a smirk and took his left hand from her back and softly licked his glove but he toyed with her lips, before letting her suckle his index finger. Mitsuomi softly chuckles but the door is knocked on, forcing tia to stop and mitsuomi to groan. Tia cover her mouth with a laugh, "Fufufu.. _**Until later**_ " she coos, disappearing. Mitsuomi dispels his barrier as the door opens with saburo and asuka walking inside, "Sorry Captain" asuka says, seeing him in the same position he was in, his legs parted on the desk and his shirt half raised. Mitsuomi huffed in annoyance and adjusted his clothes, "Whats up" he asked.

"Permission to speak freely chief" saburo states and mitsuomi waves his hand, "I have a concern.. This new enemy are Quincy and I feel Asuka and I should be prepared...We would like your permission to attain Bankai" saburo asks. Mitsuomi shifted his legs with a serious look, "Do you both feel this way" he said and asuka nods, "Yes Sir.. We should better prepared to serve as your shadows" she states. Mitsuomi folds his arms with a soft smile, "Alright have Momo contact Kisuke and get permission for your training" he states and both bow. Mitsuomi scratches his cheek, "Now if you excuse me.. _**I need to take care of this**_ " he said, slowly vanishing. Saburo stood confused but asuka was blushing, "What did he mean" he states but asuka blushes more, "He had a stiffy" she whispers and saburo blushes, as they close the door.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi appeared on his bed with a frustrated sigh, "It should be criminal what she did and now she wont own up to it" he thought. Mitsuomi shifted his clothes to some skull boxers with a huff, "Tamera.. I need you" he muses. Mitsuomi felt his bed shift as he looked down, to see tamera coming up between his legs in the nude. Tamera ran her nails along his chest, "My Omanko aches for you my Prince" she coos. Mitsuomi pulls her closer for a hungry kiss and their tongues fighting for control. Mitsuomi shifted tamera on her back as they broke the kiss and he moved down her neck, trailing kisses to her throat and her collarbone. Mitsuomi reaches her full breasts and pinched her harden nipples with his teeth, elicting several short pants from the redhead. Mitsuomi moved further down with his kisses and licks till he reached her thighs, "Onegai..." she moans, spreading her legs. Tamera jerks as mitsuomi bites her inner thigh, before he sampling her trimmed red snatch, "Need a taste" he purrs, licking her clit. Tamera grips his head with one and the other her breast as mitsuomi went to work. Mitsuomi probed her core with his tongue, making tamera squirm and writhe under his actions. Tamera felt her orgasm coming and her pants becames moans as mitsuomi worked his magic but the dam finally bursted as tamera bared her fangs with a pitched howl. Tamera rode out her orgasm as mitsuomi crawled up but it wasnt him as she gazed down. Instead it was a beautiful black hair woman but the redhead smirks, "Himiko-hime" she coos. Himiko hovers over tamera with a lustful grin, "A little change up but I added something" she coos. Himiko leans back and tamera shyly gasps, seeing the erect member between her legs and redhead smirks.

"Himiko-hime.. You are a Futa now" tamera remarks. Himiko blushes with a shy look, "I wanted both worlds.. I even added something.. Here suck" she purrs, lifting her breast. Tamera obilges and starts suckling as himiko moans but tamera slight gasps, "Hime is this milk" she thought. Himiko titters with a moan, "Hai.. Mixed with blood.. My thing needs you" she purrs, laying on her back. Tamera runs her slender fingers along the length making the vampiress pant, before licking the tip and her tongue swirling as her mouth engulf it. Himiko fondles her chest as tamera bobs her head, " _Half and half huh_ " zetsuei quips. Himiko mentally chuckles, "It was weird having an Omanko.. So I went this route and milk thing was your idea anyway" she thought. Tamera slurps and gags as she deepthroats himiko but shifts to allow access her wet slit, as the two sampled each other. Tamera soon felt a twitch in her mouth and braced herself but felt her own body giving in as himiko sucked and licked. Tamera moaned feeling the ropes of cum slidding down her throat and himiko drinking her juices.

"Himiko-hime.. I need your thing in my Omanko" tamera moans, laying on her back. Himiko postioned herself on top and stroked her member and teased tamera's slit, before pushing inside and gripping her hips. Himiko rocked her hips as tamera times her hips, "Your Omanko feels amazing as always" she coos and tamera licks her lips. Himiko leaned in as their breasts and mouth met but the blue-eyed vampire shifted them. Tamera wrapped her arms around himiko as she rode from the top, their screams echoing into the room. Himiko grips tamera by her hips and speeds up making the red scream her name but a loud howl echoed as himiko filled tamera with her hot seed, several long ropes painted tamera's womb as the red head collasped on himiko.

"Sugoi.. Hime... Sugoi" tamera coos, cuddling her chest. Himiko returns to normal as tamera pulls the sheets over them, "And you as well.. Tamera" mitsuomi purrs.

One problem solved but one remains...a new enemy...an enemy Master didnt stop...Saburo and asuka were right to learn bankai...this enemy will test the measure of the Gotei13 and We wont have to wait long For It...

Mitsuomi stood at the gates of squad five as the blue pillars filled the sky, "Asuka.. Saburo.. Do what it takes to keep yourselves and the others alive...this may be my final order as your captain" he states. Mitsuomi doesn't wait for their reply as he leaps into flash-step, " _You already know they'll survive huh_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi summons his M43 cap, "Of course.. They learned from me" he replies, sensing the battles starting and the Gotei13 were being pressured. Mitsuomi dropped out of flash-step atop a pillar and saw a group of the enemy cutting down numerous soul reapers. The enemy was dressed in white military uniforms with double breasted white trench coats, white military beret, black goggles with white lenses and gas mask over their faces. Mitsuomi squatted on his heels but sighs in disappointment, "Soldat.. Not worth the fucking effort" he muses, manifesting his colt. Mitsuomi fired a shot into the air getting their attention, "Now.. Any soul reapers.. Get the fuck out of here but you Soldat come fight a real opponent" he shouts, dropping in the midst of them.

"You're a captain but your power is barely above them..you.." one remarks but his head explodes. Mitsuomi blows the smoke from his gun and kisess the barrel, "Those who fight unworthy opponents don't deserve to live" he coldly sneers. Mitsuomi doesn't flinch as several weapons pierce his body, "Well that is rude" he said, as several bloody gashes spray around him and on his clothes. Several soldat step back as mitsuomi thumbed some blood to his tongue, "Do you know what got into.. Can you handle what I'm about to do.. Cause its about to get rough for you.. I bet you thought I was soft and Weak" he howls, summoning several swords and tearing through the group with savage mayhem. The few soul reapers that didn't immediately flee were frozen in fear watching mitsuomi cut through the soldat like the water, with whimsical laughter escaping his lips. Mitsuomi finally drew zetsuei to go shikai as the number had thinned them to a dozen or so, "Hyōfū ryū odori" he cackles, sending a wave of icy wind and catching them by their legs. Mitsuomi marched forward with a huge grin on his face, "No escaping When I start.. Oooh Do you know really what got into.. Because you're about to Dieeeee" he howls, summoning his swords and shattering them like statues.

[song plays...Claymore OST - Youma no Okite]

Mitsuomi stopped in front a mirror as saw the blood on his body but brought his hands to face and stained it red, "A good look for you.. My prince" tamera remarks. Mitsuomi leaves the gruesome scene with a chuckle, "Just wait it will get better" he thought. Mitsuomi found another group of soldat and leaps higher with zetsuei howling, "Dragonstrike" he shouts, slamming the sword into the ground. The ground shook as wailing blue attack erupted from the ground but some avoided the attack skyward. However they were turned to body parts by razor thin wires as mitsuomi emerged from the smoke with said wires coming from his left hand. A buzzing catches mitsuomi's attention and he looks to the sky, "Stealing Bankai.. Now that is Fucking rude" he thought, heading off again. Mitsuomi stopped in his tracks when he felt the searing force of yamamoto's reiatsu, "So you're finally in the mood Master" he muses, reaching for a cigarette. Mitsuomi didn't blink as sword erupted from his chest, "You dropped your guard soul reaper captain" a voice sneers. Mitsuomi stares curiously at the blade but reaches for his cigarette like it wasn't there, "Even arrancar have joined up with these guys.. Tia will be slightly shocked" he said but his head makes a complete 360. Mitsuomi sees four arrancar dressed like the soldat but missing the mask and beret, "Its seems my boredom will not be cured" he says, ramming his fingers into the arrancar's head. The arrancar screams bloodly murder but it abruptly stops as mitsuomi snaps her neck. The others quickly fire their cero, obliterating mitsuomi to pieces but his head starting laughing.

" _ **Do you Fucking think you have a fighting chance**_ " mitsuomi sneers as the pieces melt and mold togerther as mitsuomi reforms completely covered in blood. The arrancar have no time to react as they become marionettes pierced in blades, "Am I not worthy of a Stenritter?!.. Is my Bankai not worth stealing?!.. Anwser Me" mitsuomi shouts. A huge explosion catches mitsuomi's attention as he sees part of squad one on fire, "Master?!" he mutters. Mitsuomi walked to the edge of the building with wide eyes, "Master!" he whispers but bares his teeth, taking off in full sprint. Mitsuomi ignored the shocked gasps from those around him as he headed towards the ever increasing heat. Several soldat appeared in his path but mitsuomi cuts them down with summoned swords, "Outta my Way" he shouts. A massive explosion rocks the area and throws mitsuomi back and through a wall, "Master!" he shouts, as the wall buries him. [song ends]

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi breaks free but senses the fighting has stopped, "Fuck.. I was knocked out?!" he thought, searching the surrounding but doesn't sense yamamoto. Mitsuomi immediately headed to where he last senses yamamoto but only found a broken scorched sword when he arrived. Mitsuomi picked up the sword with a defeated chuckle but it slips to a cackle, "The Great Yamamoto is Dead.. He's Dead and Now I'm Free" he shouts but blood tears run down his face and he smears them on his cheeks, "It was mine to do.. Master.. You Promised me" he howls.

"Captain Kiriyu?!" a voice shouts. Mitsuomi turned to the shocked gasp of nanao and shunsui staring in shock, "He's gone" he simply said, tossing then the broken sword. Mitsuomi noticed despite his injury shunsui was in guarded stance, "You know a guy could get the wrong idea" he said, with a slight smirk. Nanao adjusted her glasses, "Captain Kiriyu its just you look so..." she said but stopped. Mitsuomi grins showing his teeth, "I'll forgive her.. I do look downright demonic" he thought and gave her the kindest smile but it came off as downright evil. Shunsui took a slow step forward, "Mitsuomi will you come quietly.. You went to far this time and with Yama-ji gone.. Its more dire to keep you away from the others" he states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed but an almost callous laugh escaped his lips, "Are you afraid of me Senpai.. Are you afraid.. I'll kill everyone now that I'm off my leash.. Are you afraid..I'll join the Quincy and rain Genocide on the Seireitei or maybe you're afraid I'll do some.. Thing" he says, clicking zetsuei out of her sheath.

"Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōro" a voice shouts and six rods ensnare mitsuomi. Shunsui and nanao turn to see unohana and jushiro, "Bakudō 63 Sajō Sabaku" she adds, wrapping mitsuomi in golden chain. Unohana leapt in the crater as jushiro checked on shunsui, "Et-Tu Retsu" he quietly croons.

" **Just give in for now...I would rather set you loose on them and it would be awkward to explain this but more importantly think of Isane seeing you like this** " retsu thought and mitsuomi huffed, "Fine" he said aloud and retsu dispelled the kidō. Unohana took his sword and led him out the crater, "Know this Senpai... You have 72hrs before I leave my cell...Make your choice by then" mitsuomi said, his voice serious and cold.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi saw cross legged in his cell inside the Central 46 underground prison first level, his imposed deadline had reached the final day but he wasn't out the loop in things. Tia had slipped into the prison his first night but mitsuomi told her to return outside and keep him apprised of things. Mitsuomi learned the royal guard had returned and tickled him pink seeing Hikifune so fat, also that shunsui was now Head Captain and ordered retsu to fight kenpachi to teach him the art of killing. Mitsuomi opened his eyes as his cell door opened and the last person he expected stood before him, "Why are you here Soifon" he asks, closing his eyes again. Soifon had a noticeable scowl on her face as she leaned on the door frame, "I lost my Bankai to a Stern-Ritter" she said and the vampire snorts, "So you lost that huge ass missile.. Big whoop.. Your death in two strikes in more interesting.. However you didn't come here to tell me that did you" mitsuomi asks. Soifon stayed silent but mitsuomi softly titters, "Fufufu.. If Shunsui knew one of his Captains was willing to throw her humanity away for power" he muses. Mitsuomi then raised a finger, "But and its a BIG But... Will you abandon your Squad... Your clan and most of all... Yoruichi" he stated whimsically. Mitsuomi raised another finger with a sultry grin, "Your admiration.. Your desire and love for her will cease" he said and clapped to make the point, "It will be replaced.. By loyalty and love for me.. You will desire me... You will thirst to kill.. Maim and destroy.. All will drive you insane" he adds in delight. Mitsuomi sighs ruefully, "Master is gone and my new Master has yet to mature.. Now I will ask one last time and that will be the end of it.. Shaolin Fon will you give up everything you've known and became a damned demoness of the night" he says, his eyes glowing in the shadows. Mitsuomi knew soifon's answer but he needed to hear it but a guard came to bring him to the new head captain, " **Meet me at Yamamoto's estate the northwestern garden...I'll be waiting** " he mentally said. Soifon remained a few moments but left with a soft sigh, "I will not regret this" she whispers.

Mitsuomi stood before the doors to the Head Captain's office, " **Tia can you hear me** " he thought. A few moments later tia replied, " **Hai and I'm shadowing Retsu and she with Zaraki are heading to the Muken** " and mitsuomi grins, " **Alright if she loses to him.. I want you to do what we discussed** " he thought.

" **Hai so it will begin** " tia asks but he cuts their connection. Mitsuomi wiped his mouth with a silent laugh, "Oh yes it will" he muses, as the doors open. Shunsui sat at the desk with his two vice captains at his side and zetsuei on the desk, "Looks like the big desk suits you" mitsuomi muses. Shunsui managed a soft smile, "Have you calmed down now" he asks but mitsuomi laughs, "Trying to convince me to stay.. Sorry but my tenure as a Captain of the Gotei13 ended when my Master died and don't think for a second.. I'll extend the same courtesy to you as I had with him" he states. Nanao adjusts her glasses, "Then you would abandon us Kiriyu-San" she asked.

"Far from it.. I will fight the Quincy when they return but not as a Captain of the Gotei13.. I'll do it as Shinku Karitoriki.. So call me a traitor if you like but know this.. You send any after me.. I will send you back bodies" mitsuomi said and reached for his sword. However several squad one members surrounded him but the vampire flares his reiatsu, causing all them to collaspe and his eyes to glow gold.

"Have you forgotten... _**What I am**_ " mitsuomi hisses but bursts into ravens and out of the office. Shunsui quickly catches nanao as she nearly collasped, "Wh-what was that.. The wrath.. The bloodlust" she whispers and he sighs, "The dark secret Yama-ji.. Kept on the leash but now he is free" shunsui replies. Mitsuomi reformed with zetsuei rested on his shoulder near the squad one gate but jushiro stood in his path, "Have you made your choice" he asks. Mitsuomi stops next to him, "Jyu-kun.. Master tried make me human again by making me a Captain but I'm a killer and I need to walk in darkness unshackled by the rules of a Captain.." he states and looks up, "It was fun to walk in the light.. Eeven if it was only fleeting" he adds and walks off, "One more thing.. Don't hate her for her choices" he says but vanishes, leaving jushiro in silence.

XZXZXZZ

Soifon landed in the northwest garden of Yamamoto's estate as mitsuomi had told her but the hornet was having doubts. Soifon had thought long and hard about this decision but it needed to be done, "Can I give up everything I've known.. I will become a traitor to my clan..my squad and Lady Yoruichi.. However I remember what he was capable of...The one who protected Lady Yoruichi from Lord Satoshi's assassins was him.. Would I be able to take a life essentially for food but I've killed before" she thought.

" _ **Still having doubts**_ " a voice coos. Soifon turns quickly to see mitsuomi with his sword resting between his arm and chest, "Of course I have doubts.. I'm giving up my humanity" she half shouts. Mitsuomi places zetsuei by a stone bench, "I know you have doubts.. Unlike me who was dying.. Nothing is wrong with you.. Meaning you're too weak to live as a human" he said and soifon's eyes narrowed, "I am not weak.. However all my life.. I've lived for someone else" she states. However soifon gasps as mitsuomi cups her cheek, "You will only live for me till you become a true draculina.. So what will you do" he asks. Soifon sits down on the bench with a deep breath, "Do it make me like you" she said but yelps as mitsuomi pulls her Into his lap. Mitsuomi locked his left arm around her back and his right cradles her head. Soifon's breath became rapid and short as mitsuomi moved to her neck but picked up as he slowly sunk his fangs in. Soifon released a scream and squirmed but it gave way to short pants, "Now Soifon drink" mitsuomi coos, cutting his neck. Soifon through half lidded eyes suckled the wound like a newborn but soon her whole body erupted in pain. Soifon fell from his lap and curled into a ball as her heart slammed into her chest, her vision blurred and her senses dulled. Soifon gasped sharply as her heart abruptly stopped and her jaw clenched but soon the pain and her consciousness faded. However the world around them shatters as mitsuomi knelt down and picked up an unconscious but still human soifon.

"I'm sorry but I refuse to turn someone thoughtlessly on a whim" mitsuomi thought. The vampire returned soifon to her squad and wiped her memory of their conversation. Mitsuomi soon returns walks down the steps but saw one of the doors opened and a small smirk formed, "it was a success" he muses. Mitsuomi reaches the door and sees tia placing retsu in a coffin, "Did it work" he asks. Tia looked up as she closed the coffin, "Hai.. I did what you asked.. I drank from her and then forced our mixed blood into her system" she explained.

"Very good.. This will be your final test.. To make fledgling of your own" mitsuomi whispers.

"I thought you were going to turn the Fon woman" tia asks but mitsuomi shakes his head. Tia followed mitsuomi outside to the garden as the vampire lit a cigarette, "I'm sorry about your Master" she comments. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke, "Yea but Master went down fighting.. An opponent even I don't think I could defeat.. Master used his bankai.. Urgh I should been at his side not dealing with weak opponents" he states and glances back, "Tia once she awaken we are leaving for the living world.. I'll be back soon I'm going see Isane" he adds and vanishes. Tia returned inside with a soft sigh, "He knows she'll be devastated and the reason for it is sleeping in a coffin" she thought. Mitsuomi had told tia about unohana and her past as he asked her to attempt to turn the older woman.

 _Flashback_

 _Tia quietly hid as a mist watching the titanic battle between unohana and zaraki. Tia was mesmerized by the fluidity of unohana's movements and the almost vampiric bloodlust from her, "She is truly a murderous woman.. That gentle mother facade is quite convincing" tiburon quips. Tia mentally nodded as kenpachi drove his sword through unohana as the woman only smiled, "Its time" she thought, making the mist even thicker. Unohana fell into the mist as kenpachi looked in shock but tia ignored the man and disappeared with unohana, "Why are you here Tia" retsu asks amid the mist. Tia glanced down to the older woman, "Mitsuomi wishes to bring you into the fold" she says and retsu gives her an incredulous stare, "Mitsuomi certainly knows I am no virgin" she remarks, touching her wound._

 _"He does and that's why he asked me to try and turn you" tia said, shifting retsu and giving her no warning, as she bites her throat. Retsu stifled a groan as tia's fangs met her throat but it wasn't painful, in fact it actually turned her on but a frown formed as tia pulled away. Tia bit her lip and regurgitated some of retsu's blood before reinserting her fangs in the wound but this time retsu felt pain not pleasure. Retsu convulsed and flayed as her body erupted in pain, her ocean blue orbs now had a tint of emerald, her canines and tongue lengthen as her body changed. Retsu felt her heart stop and body was ice cold as she slipped into darkness._

 _End Flashback_

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi arrived to squad four and directly headed for isane, " **Nee-nee** " he thought, trying their link but got nothing. Mitsuomi checked her office but found hanataro and he said isane was in her quarters. Mitsuomi headed to her room and opened her door, finding her curled on her bed and note next to her. Isane looked up with blurry eyes, "Nii-nii.. Captain Unohana.. She's gone.. She's fought Captain Zaraki and now she's dead" she cries, clutching the letter. Mitsuomi locked the door and erected his barrier but his eyes flickered, "Yes technically Retsu is dead but by tomorrow night she'll be up and about...I had Tia try to turn her and it worked" he states. Isane sat with wide eyes, "how could you Nii-nii" she whispers but slaps him, "Nii-nii why are you doing this.. Is it because Head Captain Yamamoto is gone..." she shouts. Isane looks away for a moment but looks him in the eye, "then bite me too" she states. Mitsuomi's breath hitched and his eyes widen, "Do you have any conceivable idea what you're asking me" he spurts out.

"I do.. You asked Tia to turn Captain Unohana... Why not me... You have begged me to be like you but now that I'm asking you say.. No" isane said and mitsuomi glances away, "Why now... Why now?!" he shouts. Isane wipes her tears, "The Quincy have killed Head Captain Yamamoto and Lt Sasakibe including so many... I can't stand it anymore... I wanna be free of all this death" she said and cups his cheeks, "Please Nii-nii" she whispers. A blood tear runs mitsuomi's cheek and he clutches her hands, "Isane... You are my conscience.. If I condemn you to this... Then I am truly a monster... I love you too much to do this" he whispers.

"Then you will watch Me die... I know my limits and the Quincy are too strong for me" isane says, trying to convince him. Mitsuomi clutches his face with unfocused eyes, "Don't you care what you'll become.. Don't you see the endless nights ahead.. Can't see what the bloodlust will do to you.. The desire for blood.. The flowing... Rich... Sweet... Blood" he mutters and looks into her grey orbs, "Isane don't do this.. Don't become a Monster... A Monster like me" he whispers. Isane wraps her arms around his neck, "Please Nii-nii.. Don't leave me alone" she mumbles, exposing her neck. Mitsuomi grits his teeth with a soft whimper, "Sorry Nee-nee" he mumbles, before biting down and wrapping his arms around her. Isane scrunches her face with groan as mitsuomi drank, "Isane open your eyes" mitsuomi whispers. Isane sees his blood stained mouth as he bit his lip, drawing out his blood and kissing her. Isane struggled at first but gave in, letting the blood down her throat and some spilled down the side of her lips. Isane pulled away with a ragged scream but mitsuomi held her close as the transformation happened, her eyes widen and mitsuomi's blue mixed with her grey, her new tongue left her mouth and exposed her newborn fangs. Isane finally slumped into his embrace as he slid to the floor and he rang his fingers through her silver locks, "Sleep well my Hime" he whispers.

XZXZXZZ

Tia stepped out into the hall as footfalls came from the stairs, looking up she saw mitsuomi with isane in his arms and smell of blood. Mitsuomi walks pass her not saying a word but tia knew to give him space, "See you tonight and sleep well Tia" he says, before closing his door. Mitsuomi summoned the candles as he places isane on the bed, then proceeded to undo her uniform. Mitsuomi placed her badge on the table, then undid her sash and pulled off her hakama. Mitsuomi admired her pale and luscious legs, her simple light blue underwear and bra as pulls the covers over her form. Mitsuomi shifted his clothes to his nightwear and lays down next to her, "I'm coming to see you" he whispers. Mitsuomi closed his eyes and appears in his dragon's roust, "Ise.. I need you" he shouts. The white dragon looked up from among her brethren with a warble, "I need you to take me to Isane" he states. The ice dragon lowered her head as mitsuomi hopped on her back and they took to the sky north. Mitsuomi had linked the inner worlds of his fellows vampires for access, with isane in the north, tia in the south and retsu in the west. The trek north soon encountered a massive blizzard as his world gave way to a frozen plain, mountains stretched into the high clouds. A black angelic wing shot from mitsuomi's back as it leapt from Ise's back and into the blizzard, "Isane?!" he shouts but only howling wind. Mitsuomi landed on frozen snow as Ise landed behind him but presence made itself known. From the blizzard emerged a large female polar bear, easily standing nine feet at the shoulder. Ise hissed at the polar bear but mitsuomi raised his hand, "Where's Isane.. Itegumo?!" he shouts.

" _How Dare you do this Isane?!.. This storm is your doing_ " itegumo roars. Mitsuomi marched forward, "Then let me see her.. I can stop the storm" he said and itegumo only growls but relents, " _Your dragon stays.. Now hop on_ " she said. Mitsuomi hopped on her back and itegumo took off into the storm, "Itegumo I'm sorry for what I did but you know I can't deny Isane anything" he states but itegumo huffs, " _Then you know how much she loves you.. Even though she won't admit it.. You should've known better that Isane will not be like you and worst yet you brought Unohana into this.. The woman she idolized has been a facade all this time to hide the worst criminal in the soul society_ " she remarked.

"How did you know Retsu's past.. Only me and Master knew" mitsuomi says and itegumo glances back, " _The letter.. Unohana told Isane everything and broke that sweet girl's heart.. That's why she finally gave in to you_ " she explains. Mitsuomi lowered his head as itegumo came to halt as flash frozen area, " _Isane is at the center.. Get to her if you can_ " she comments. Mitsuomi hopped down and headed to the frozen clearing, "Isane?!" he shouts.

" _ **Nii-nii?!... No Go away... Don't come any closer**_ " isane shouts but mitsuomi continues on. However his leg freezes but he yanks and it shatters as he moves, "Isane talk to me" mitsuomi shouts. A thin ice shard pierces his head through his right eye and mitsuomi drops to his knees. Isane emerges from whiteness with hollow like eyes, "Nii-nii how could I let you do this me" she asked but she slightly gasps, seeing not blood tears but real tears. Mitsuomi tilted his head as the tears froze, "Because you were right.. I couldn't watch you die.. If you did.. I'd lose all control' he said and focused his power. Isane noticed the snow slowly form four people, the first was a girl of fourteen with brown hair and eyes. The second was a seventeen year old girl with black hair and blue eyes. The third was a girl in her early twenties with red hair and green eyes, with the last having light blue hair and teal eyes.

"When I died.. He slaughtered our entire village.. I was his first and only friend" the first states.

"I was his first Kiss.. Heh.. A girl he didn't want admit he liked and when I died.. He erased a pair of brothers and their men" the second states.

"We were on a patrol them together.. When I died after being raped.. He slaughtered our entire team and crushed a rebellion" the third said. The fourth looked to mitsuomi with sad eyes, "When I died.. He swore to never to be close to anyone.. To keep them from dying because of him" she states. Mitsuomi shatters the shard in his head, "Thats why I pestered you.. I wanted to turn so you couldn't die on me like I lost them.. Aoi.. my first friend.. Saya the first girl I liked.. Sachiko.. Someone who saw past this and saw me.. Maiyu my friend who died because of me" he states. The ice started slowly melt as isane approached mitsuomi but she lifted his head and looked into his eyes, "You know the real me.." he starts but isane kisses his temple. Mitsuomi fades away and wakes up in his bed, "Am I too lost to be saved" he muses, sitting up. Mitsuomi glances to isane but climbs out of bed and manifest his clothes.

I've started something...I have turned my conscience to darkness and now I must accept the consequences...Retsu was Necessary...The Quincy will rue the day they crossed paths with The No Life Prince and his Menagerie

XZXZXZZ

Shunsui sat at his desk with mild frustration at the prospect to having lost not one but two captains, however one by his own choice. Shunsui grazed his fingers on the eyepatch on his eye but his breath hitched as he sensed a presence, " _ **I so wanna kill you right now but that would be a bad comedy**_ " a voice chides. Shunsui glances left as mitsuomi came around in front of him, "I'm curious as to what your plan is to deal with those quincy.. Head Captain Kyoraku.. Because I have on good authority that they may be using Hueco Mundo as a base" he states. Shunsui leans back in his chair, "Well Mitsuomi since you longer a member of the Gotei13.. I have no need to tell you anything" he says. Mitsuomi snorts softly and rolls his eyes, "Well.. I guess I'll tell you something or rather show something" he states, placing a badge and a haori. Shunsui saw the symbols and looked up with a harsh glare, "What Did you do?!" he asks but mitsuomi grins and lights a cigarette. Mitsuomi takes a drag with a scoff and a laugh, "What I did is to make sure.. Isane doesn't die because of you.. As for Retsu.. You knew the outcome of that fight and I didnt want her to go off with a whimper but worst of all you let Master die... You should've been there.. I should've been there..." he states.

"So you take a captain and a vice captain.. Making them into murderous fiends..." shunsui said but a shot rang out. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke with his colt pointed at shunsui and a hole in his chair next to his head, "Utter one more word about them and Central 46 will be asking Jyu-kun to be Head Captain.. Say what you want about me but them.. I take Offense" he hisses. Then doors burst open as nanao and genshirō rush in with several men, "Easy Now.. I was just coming get my severance package but you can keep it.. _**Ta-ta for Now**_ " mitsuomi states, disappearing.

"Should we send someone after him" nanao asks but shunsui shakes his head, "No..we would have only bodies.. Nanao-chan.. I want you contact Kisuke Urahara and have him bring Shinji Hirako and his friends here to discuss something" he states.

Well that was bit boring but no matter it was best to let him know the loses he has suffered...I still have a few hours before everyone wakes...So I think I'll hit the living world for new battle attire for them...

A garganta opened above Tokyo as mitsuomi stepped out with his hood pulled up, "Need to be quick.. In case someone senses this thing" he thought, vanishing and the garganta snapping close. Mitsuomi landed on in an alley and slipped on his ring as he headed to the shopping district, " _You really have cosplay fetish.. Ya know_ " zetseui quips. Mitsuomi mentally tsked as he walked the lines of stores, "So.. I'm not gonna pick anything slutty but battle worthy...besides their powers will make them work" he said. Mitsuomi walked pass a store but stopped in his tracks and moonwalked back, planting his face into the glass. Zetseui mentally face-palmed as mitsuomi walked in with stars in his eyes, "This will do it" he thought, looking around. Mitsuomi continued through the store when he found an outfit, "This will be perfect for Isane" he thought. It was white dress with black trim, collar, cuffs with a belt and six black buttons including black arm sleeves.

"She won't need the hat or the neck thing but we'll have to add an undershirt and possibly shorts.. Hoh and boots but with a low heel" mitsuomi surmised. Mitsuomi found some calf length white with black string boots that would match the dress, "Perfect...Now Retsu" he thought. Mitsuomi's choice for retsu was from several diffrent sources, a pair knee length black heeled boots with blue designs, white with blue stripes halter corset, black breeches and white gloves. Mitsuomi headed to the counter with choices but saw a coat to alter his own, "Wow some great choices.. Shopping for a girlfriend" the sales girl asks. Mitsuomi tips down his shades, "Yep.. Two in fact.. I hope they like my choice..it will their first time dressing up" he states, while paying. Mitsuomi stepped out the shop and whistled as he strolled several other stores to get the finishing touches for the outfits. Mitsuomi finally slipped off his ring and jumped onto a building but shifted to his military coat and it started changing, gaining length to his ankle on the right but remaining at the waist on the left, a black strip wrapped around his arm just above the elbow. Mitsuomi opened a garganta as the sun sets, "Stylish" he thought, jumping inside. { **Isane has Esdeath's outfit and Retsu's is random** }

XZXZXZZ

Isane awoke with a loud gasp and quickly sat up but her vision was unfocused and a horrible thirst made itself known, "Where am I" she whispers. A scent caught her nose and it was heavenly, looking around isane found a wine glass filled with a red liquid and wine bottle next to it. Isane released a shuddering breath as her new fangs lengthen and she immediately knew what the liquid was. Isane slowly reached for the glass as a small voice told her drink, "Can I do this.. Can I drink actual blood" she thought, holding the glass. Isane had seen a lot of blood as apart of squad four but the prospect of taking life rather than saving one shook her to the core.

"I know its hard but you need to drink the blood" a voice says and isane looks up to see tia with a robe, "Tia-chan" she whispers. Tia softly smiles as she approaches the bed, "Just call me Tia and I know how you feel but I'll say what Mitsuomi said to me.. Just drink the damn blood" she states. Isane took a deep breath and slowly drank the life-giving drink but released a small moan, before pouring another glass. Tia handed her the robe and isane looked down to see she was in her underwear, "Mitsuomi must've undressed you... Come on She should be up" tia states. Isane slipped on the robe and followed her to the next room, "Is mast.. I mean Mitsuomi here" isane asks.

"I think he left earlier but he'll be back soon" tia replies, opening the metal door.

"Isane how..how could abandon Squad Four?!" retsu shouts, seeing her pale vice captain. Isane looks to retsu and almost didn't recognize the older woman with her hair unbraided and flowing, "I made my choice.. As you did but how could lie to me Captain Unohana.. No.. How could you lie to me Yachiru" isane nearly shouts, on the verge of tears.

"Isane don't start crying... You need all the blood you have right now" tia states. Retsu rises from the coffin with a genuine look, "Mistress is right Isane don't shed tears for me.. I know I lied to you but I guess a part of me was terrified if you saw the true me.. If not for Shunsui.. I would have remained the kind person you know.. I won't ask you to forgive me but just accept that what you've known is as real as my past" she states. The door quickly opened as a beautiful woman with long black hair and steel-blue eyes enters with several bags, "I'm back" she croons. Tia and retsu slap their foreheads with a sigh, "What are you doing" tia says but the woman smiles, "Fufufu...I want them to guess who I am" she coons. Isane and retsu stare curiously at the woman before them but more to her steel-blue eyes and suddenly the lightbulb went off, "Nii-nii is that you" isane states. The woman does a pose with a peace sign and her other hand on her hip, "Bingo...I'm Himiko" she starts and turns into mitsuomi, "my alter ego" he finishes. Retsu and isane were agape as a white background appeared by mitsuomi, "The trappings of mortal form mean nothing to me...Isane you can attest to that" he explains. Isane glances to retsu, "This isn't his true form.. I saw it when we met on my first trip to living world.. He saved me from a hollow that killed my sister Kiyone" she explains.

"What are in the bags" retsu asks, turning the conversation her way. Mitsuomi held up the bags with a grin, "You're new clothes" he quipped and the three stare in confusion, "We're not staying in the Soul Society.. We are going to living world.. Well namely London to train till the Quincy return" he adds.

"Why not Karakura town" isane asks as mitsuomi hands out the bags. The newborn vampires looked over the clothes with perplexed looks, "well because the new Head Captain won't like us there.. So we're going to stay with Sir Integra at the behest of my blood sister Seras Victoria in London.. So get dressed" mitsuomi explains. Mitsuomi left them to get dressed as he headed to reclaim his things from the other rooms. Retsu had already slipped the pants and boots, letting the suspenders hang at her sides. Isane stares curiously at her new outfit, " _Its a dress and its shows off your cleavage_ " itegumo remarks but isane picks up a shirt, "But this will cover it" she replies. Isane slipped on the leggings and shirt, then the dress and the arm sleeves.

"This is weird how comfortable these clothes are" retsu remarks, tying her tie. Tia softly laughs getting their attention, "According to Zetsuei his zanpakuto...he's got a weird habit for clothes" she states.

"That's why mine is slightly revealing.. Which I don't really mind" retsu remarks, slipping on her gloves as Isane finished getting dressed. Meanwhile mitsuomi stood in the garden with a cigarette in his mouth but a small smile formed, "Trying one last time to convince me or Shunsui told you what I did" he muses. Jushiro emerged from the path with a sadden but stern look, "I now see what you meant by choices.. I should've seen this with Isane and your protectiveness of her but Retsu...Its hard to swallow" he states. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke, "it was their choice.. Retsu it was a test to see if it could be done but do not worry.. She will not go on a rampage" he explained. Mitsuomi came closer with a stare, "Why didn't you become Head Captain.. Despite your secret" he asks. Jushiro's breath hitched as mitsuomi stares, "How could know that" he said and mitsuomi looks to the sky, "I've always known since we met" he states and leans closer, "I'm speaking now to you now.. Mimihagi.. If you let him die.. God or not.. **I will annihilate you** " he hisses. The sound of footsteps caught their attention as tia, retsu and isane stood behind them in their new outfits. Jushiro quickly noted how deathly pale they looked but they also looked absolutely flawless, "Mitsuomi please keep them safe and I hope you aide us in this coming battle" he said and mitsuomi placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will and when this is over.. Let's play some chess" he states. Jushiro smiles softly, "And no cheating" he says and excuses himself. Mitsuomi watched jushiro vanish and turned to his new menagerie, "No one wanted tell him anything but I must say.. You all look good" he muses, a small puff. Retsu had left her hair down and it accented her eyes but isane left out her jewelry and was slightly fidgeted from the short dress.

"Are we heading straight to London" tia asks. Mitsuomi scratches his nose with a drag, "Unfortunately we have to go to Karakura.. Seras will be waiting at an airstrip but just unfortunatly.. We need to get them gigai transfusers" he explains, snapping his fingers and the garganta opening. The two newborns gave one last look around and the five vampires leapt inside.

The dye has been cast and the game begins...I worry for Jushiro but I need to train three beautiful vampires but I'm weary of going to Kisuke.. Especially with a certain feline...

XZXZXZZ

A garganta ripped open near the candy shop owned by a shady shopkeep, as the five vampires landed on a building. Mitsuomi spied the shop and saw no one outside, "Isane.. I order you not to interfere in what's about to happen and not to attack anyone unless attacked first" he states. Isane freezes as a shiver went through her body, "why did you do that" the bee asked. Mitsuomi glanced back and smirks, "You'll see" he muses, as they drop down. Mitsuomi created a gap between them as they neared the shop and he felt her presence, "Are you Cross..." he starts, as a slice comes under his chin. Isane and the others gasp as mitsuomi's head fall to ground but hers eyes narrow seeing soifon with a small sword drawn. Soifon leveled a stern glare towards his headless body, "How Dare You?!.. Deny me this" she shouts but he kicks his head into his hands, " _ **Nice to see you too**_ " mitsuomi quips as yoruichi drops down.

"I made this choice on my own" soifon said. Yoruichi stares at her little bee, then to retsu and isane noting their changes as well. Mitsuomi fuses his head back to his body with a hard snap, "Each of them made the choice.. Soifon you were not ready for this" he states but soifon kicked him in the face. Mitsuomi fell on his back and soifon summons her shikai but yoruichi grabs her from behind, "Little bee Stop This" she shouts. Soifon struggles in the cat woman's grip, "Yoruichi-sama.. I did my research on him after the War.. None of you know whats He's really like" she states.

"But I do" a new voice states and they turn to see kisuke with a small bag, "He's a moody teenager.. He is the Boogieman of the Gotei13 and he will be a Terror on the Quincy with newly minted Scarlet Battalion" he adds. Kisuke tosses isane and retsu two bracelets, "These will make your bodies physical and allow you to retain your new vampire powers" he explains. Mitsuomi remained on the ground as each slipped on their items, "Scarlet Battalion.. I kinda like that" he thought and saw isane looking down at him, "You do look sexy with fangs" he coos. Mitsuomi sat up and soifon was still glaring but he smirks at yoruichi, "You know.. Does your offer still stand of letting Tia and me getting a taste with Little bee" he says and for it got a kunai between the eyes. Yoruichi stared at her little bee and slowly lets her go but then to mitsuomi sitting next to isane, "After We survive.. I'll think about" she says and pulls soifon along. Mitsuomi slowly clapped his hands to get their attention, "Alrght let's push off.. Wwe shouldn't miss our flight" he states. Retsu and the others say their goodbyes as mitsuomi walks up to kisuke, "Scarlet Battalion.. I like it" he said and kisuke tips his cap, "I knew you would and getting serious...You know Yoruichi won't give in to you and Soifon will make sure you don't and If her memories return" he states. Mitsuomi taps his ashes, "You know Soifon came to me and asked to turn her.. I considered it but Denyed her because she is too weak to bare a human life.. I won't have someone like me around me" he remarks, walking off. The four vampires disappeared amid the shadows and headed for their destination.

XZXZXZZ

Seras Victoria stood the tarmac of a airfield outside of Tokyo waiting for her brother and his flock to arrive. Seras still couldn't believe Sir Integra had allowed mitsuomi to live temporarily at the Hellsing manor, allowing him to train his fledglings for a battle in his soul society. The two years since she met mitsuomi had actually somewhat strenuous with new freak and some older vampires coming out the woodwork due to Alucard's disappearance. Seras perked up when her senses picked the coming of her brother and nearly match their master in ferocity, from a slow mist emerged the fpur vampires.

"Yo what's up sis" mitsuomi greets and turns to the others, "Seras.. This is Isane.. Retsu and you know Tia and everyone this my blood sister.. Seras Victoria" he adds. Seras gave the girls a friendly wave and isane waved back but retsu gave her a nod, "its good to see you again and if he hasn't said it.. Thank you for letting us stay" tia states. Seras manages a soft blush, "it's no problem Sir Integra agreed rather quickly.. Because we can use the help...let's get everyone loaded and I'll explain" she states. The five vampires enters the luxury jet and took their seats with mitsuomi next seras. The three new vampires were bit awestruck by the plane and each took window seat to gaze out the small portal. The pilot started his takeoff precautions and plane started to move, "This is the pilot.. We have clear skies ahead but some bumpy weather when we teach London...so sit back and enjoy your flight" he relays. The plane picked speed and shudders as of lifts off the ground, eliciting several shock noises from the girls. Mitsuomi had snagged a bottle from the mini bar with a chuckle, "So what does Sir Integra need of the No Life Prince" he asks...

To be Continued

A/N...CH1 IS IN THE BOOKS AND I THANK YOU READING...NEXT CHAPTER WILL PICK UP FROM HERE...AT PRESENT I DON'T KNOW WHICH STERNRITTER THE GIRLS WILL FIGHT BUT I DO HAVE ONE FIGHT CONFIRMED...IT WILL BE JUGRAM HASCHWALTH VS MITSUOMI...SO KEEP AN EYE OUT AND STAY FROSTY...


End file.
